Dancing at Midnight
by Moyashi Core
Summary: Gilbert Nightray would have never expected to see his long lost friend and first love, Oz again. However they may never have the chance to love each other. Oz is enaged while Gil is bound to deeds darker than midnight itself. AU Oz/Gil ON HIATUS
1. First Glance

Dancing at Midnight

When young Oz Vessalius finally gave in to his sister's pleading to join her on one of those 'creatures of the midnight' parties she loved so much, he expected freaks with fake vampire fangs, idiots howling to the moon, synthetic blood, leather, lace and techno music, but he would have never expected _that. _Well, that he got to know the most gorgeous man on planet, who happened to be his long lost childhood friend, did not mean that there were no such freaks, fake vampires and all, but he finally met Gil again, _his _Gil.

Ten years ago Gil had been a nameless orphan boy, kind, sweet and a bit of a scaredy-cat. They were five when they first met and it had been ten years of friendship before Oz turned fifteen and Gil had been adopted by a family equally wealthy as Oz' family. At least that had been the only piece of information he was receiving when asking at the orphanage 'He's being taken care of 'they'd say and usher him out. Since Gil did not have his address and Oz neither had his, they never heard of each other again until that evening.

Oz was refusing some girl's offer to share their blood and become 'bonded', when his sister Ada dragged him over to some guy with shaggy blond hair and mismatched eyes..

"This is my boyfriend Vincent Nightray," she introduced the man, blushing shyly. Vincent returned Oz' uninterested greeting with a smile and called for his brother. The man didn't hear his call, as it seemed, so Vincent departed for a short time to go and look for his brother. Normally Oz would have been furious because there was another man in Ada's life, probably only dating her for her looks, but since last time, when Ada refused to talk to him for weeks because Oz had hunted her boyfriend down (literally), he kept himself composed. Besides a man with those looks could have every girl and he bore the name of the Nightrays. A rich family, operating in the underworld, which meant that person wouldn't possibly date Ada for wealth or anything. Oz sighed and waited for the man to fetch his brother. If he introduced his family, he was serious about his sister, right?

Across the room, among the crowd, Oz caught a glimpse of pale skin and golden eyes that shone like the stars. _'Gil?'_

It had been ten long years, since he saw the boy and he still longed for his friend to return into his life. And suddenly said friend stood before him. Clad in Victorian clothing, all black and fitting his tall body. Over the years, Gilbert had changed from sweet to handsome. His black pants hugged his lean legs tightly, while his coat showed a midnight blue vest, which perfectly fitted his presumably toned body. The longer Oz stared at the man before him, the more alluring he became. A ribbon, matching his vest in color, held back his wavy black curls, a few bangs still falling in his face, creating a lovely contrast to his pale skin. But it were his eyes, that drew Oz' breath away. Irises of molten gold were watching him closely, a fire dancing within them. The room's dim lighting illuminated those eyes just the right way; he stood out and looked like a real supernatural being, even without fangs and leather. Captivated Oz only stammered until Gil's eyes freed a few tears and his thin lips gave way to a smile warmer as the sun could ever be.

"Is that really you, Oz?"

* * *

><p>Parties at midnight, at first the very idea had evoked repulsive feelings in Gilbert, but his brother insisted on going anyway, saying it would be good for him. He loved midnight, occultism and everything dark; however, he did not like the thought of attending to a party of people pretending to be supernatural beings. He had dressed in Victorian clothes, all in black, as did his brother; they both tied back their hair with ribbons matching their vests. Vincent wore red and black, while Gil himself kept to blue and black. Vincent's jewelry, his pocket watch and the buttons on his coat were all gold, while Gil's were silver. He knew he had to look like them if he wanted to be left alone, besides he liked this way of clothing, it made him feel special.<p>

A few minutes before midnight, they arrived at the so-called ball. While Vincent immediately started talking to some of his friends and introduced him to several, countless people, Gilbert dreaded every second of it. He dearly cared for his brother, but the only one who would have been able to lighten his mood was his long lost friend, Oz Vessalius. It had been ten years, but he still could not forget the blond boy that had been his one and only friend.

Excusing himself after Vincent had introduced him for the umpteenth time, Gilbert retreated to the balcony where even more people stood, dancing, making out, smoking or drinking. The raven-haired hid in a dark place, where nobody could bother him and massaged his right hand. Being crowded made him feel uncomfortable and his hand started to sting. Closing his eyes, he took a deep, comforting breath. Concentrating on his inner self, for a moment he vanished from the world and melted with the darkness around him, before he opened his eyes again, which now glowed like the sun itself, swirling tongues of flames shone within his eyes, making them look like they were alive on their own. When you looked at them closely, you saw wrath and wildness, however there was also a hint of melancholy and passion, desires beyond human understanding hidden beyond those pools of flowing gold.

The pain in his hand as well as the headache vanished, his senses had improved and he immediately felt freed of invisible but heavy chains. His eyes saw all the colors more vividly, his nose picked up all the different smells, which combined created a symphony of wonderful tastes on his tongue, too. The air smelled of wine, the heavy and sweet taste of it made his head dizzy. He only needed to inhale deeply to feel that way. Sweat mixed with blood and perfume and so much more, Gil felt drunk on those impressions only. Smiling and relaxed, he leaned against the wall and wanted to watch the night sky, until he took his brother's scent.

"Gil~ I have a surprise for you. Come with me!"

Without waiting for an answer, Vincent dragged his brother into the hall again, where he lead him through several people dancing and enjoying themselves, sometimes ogling him, when they came to a halt and stood before the man or rather boy of Gil's dreams. Oz Vessalius.

Vincent introduced them, talking to the girl beside Oz, who looked so much like Oz, but Gil did not show any sign of interest in her. He only saw Oz. And Oz alone.

He had the same fuzzy blond hair that Gil remembered.

Casual, black clothes clad his body, not quite fitting the occasion but not quite catching attention of other guests either. The older man melded with the crowd, never standing out, but for Gil he did. The raven-haired man looked over him with interest, adoration and so much love, but the rest of his face never betrayed anything. It felt like the hundredth time Gil's eyes raked the man before him, until his gaze came to a halt. Emerald eyes looked insecurely at him, asking thousands of questions but never forming any words. He could see himself reflected in this green wilderness, as he could ten years ago.

Forcing himself to regain his composure but failing miserably, he choked out a question.

_Is this really Oz? My Oz?_

"It has been a while, Gil."

"Yes... "

"I didn't expect to find you at a place like this. But I'm so happy to see you again. I-"

Gil would not let Oz finish his sentence. Instead, he hugged the slightly smaller male close, almost crushing him.

"I have missed you so much," he whispered into the blonde's ear, never letting go, tears now streaming down his face freely.

_I finally found you._

* * *

><p>Sooow, that is the first chapter and even though I only wanted to upload it, when it was finished but I already have five chapters of the story and I'm so excited about it<br>I will update every two weeks, always on Mondays, I think. It'll be easier and it'll give me more time to work through the written chapters and continue writing. I hope you liked it! I dedicate the work to everyone who's read my stories, added them to their favorites, alert list or even commented it. But I'd like to thank yHime and li ross especially. You really inspired me and made me write a little more each day, because I wanted to make you happy and show you my gratitude for reading so far. I hope that you, too, liked it. I wish you a nice evening.

Moyashi Core


	2. Filth

Hope you'll like it! Please read the Author's Note beneath, when you've finished the chapter. It's really important to me that you know what's going on my head.

Filth

_Walking on clouds, is this the feeling in my heart? _Gil thought when he and Oz sat in a quiet corner on a divan, sharing a flagon of wine and laughing with each other. It felt oh-so-sweet, to have Oz near him, to inhale his scent with every breath he took. Oz smelled of bergamots and lime, refreshing and so alive. The Nightray felt the vibrant touch of love again on his pale skin and leant forward to brush a loose strand of blond hair back behind Oz' ear. It was all lovely. And then, suddenly, the moment shattered like a fallen mirror, when Oz' cell rang. The moment the blonde picked the call, a high-pitched voice started to scream at Oz, who had to hold his phone a few inches from his ear. Gilbert was able to hear everything and it angered him, how this girl dared to talk to Oz, but he kept his composure. It would not do to interfere with Oz' conversation, who tried to apologize for being on a party, even though he had told her, that he would be late, probably not coming home before dawn.

"I'm sorry, Gil, but as it is, my girlfriend expects me to come home now," Oz apologized and scribbled down a few numbers on a little piece of paper and handed it to Gil.

"That's my number, call me as soon as you can, okay? I'd like to see you again, as soon as possible."

He hugged Gil and then left the party. When he did leave the party, though, he also left Gil, heartbroken and miserable. The raven-haired contemplated for a moment. Should he take the number? Oz had a girlfriend, Oz was so innocent and so full of life, that Gil was afraid to taint the older one with his darkness. Depressed Gil took the paper and fled the ballroom, telling Vincent the reason in short; losing himself on the streets, twisting his way through dark alleyways where men took their whores; children suffered from illnesses or were beat to death. There were rapes, murders, drugs and so much more crimes, but Gil did not care a bit this time. _This was his world_. When he reached an abandoned house with locked doors and withering cladding, he took a key from his pockets and opened the creaking doors, slipping into more darkness, giving himself completely to the blackness. The doors fell closed behind him and without any light Gilbert ascended the old wooden stairs, walked along the dusty floor until he reached a certain door, which gave way to a beautiful bedroom.

A four-poster bed, heavily decorated with golden roses, a velvety red curtain and black robe on it, stood in the middle of the large room, while the right wall held a lovely portrait of a man, looking oddly similar to Gil. On the left stood two dressers made of cherry wood, between them a large wardrobe took its place. The dressers held thousands of white candles on top that ignited the second Gil clapped his hands. The golden posters of the bed, the handles of the doors, the whole room was illuminated by warm light and Gil took of his jacket and threw it over a chair to his left. Next came his shoes, his vest, his pants, everything. When the man stood naked in the room, he grabbed the robe and dressed himself in satiny black, enjoying the electrifying feeling of the fabric against his skin. Taking a flagon of wine from the cherry wood bedside table, he laid himself on the bed, shifting around until he felt comfortable enough to take a book and the wine. He wanted to forget, through lazy pleasures. He craved for the feeling of skin on his skin, heated moments, moans and sweat.

Normally he would have Vincent for it, but this time he did not. Vincent was occupied with Oz' sister, as Gilbert had learned that evening and he felt guilty for sleeping with Vincent, when he was together with Ada. _Screw that, Gil. Oz may be your best friend, Vincent may be dating his sister, but they know nothing. They know nothing about my brother, about our kind and me. _

Gilbert could still remember his first time. Vincent had been the one suggesting comforting Gil, to make him forget his stress a bit. The older brother had thought about a nice massage or an evening at the theater, but Vincent had seduced him. Worse than having his brother seducing him, Gilbert had enjoyed it so much he had taken Vincent another time that night. And another, and another. Now the pain in his loins told him to go and get his brother, to take him and find comfort in his brother's love. The beast in his chest roared at him to fetch his brother, to fetch his other half. When Oz was his opposite, that he could never get, Vincent was his other half, even more demonic than him and sensual enough to make him undone with just one glance.

Sighing he closed the book, without having read any page, placed it together with the glass of wine on the bedside table and closed his eyes. His hands started to roam his body, when he could not have Oz, could not have Vincent, when he was all alone, he had to do it by himself.

His inner beast demanded it from him and he was not about to refuse his instincts. He was alone now and did not have to feel guilty at all, he was a child of darkness, he told himself, he was no human, he would not age like them, and he would never age again. He would live on for centuries always lingering in the filth of humankind, watching over the rotten sides society tried to hide but failed so miserably at that. He was the protector of the realm existing in the shadows, the shining world of middle class and wealthy people cast.

He was a sinner since the Nightrays took him in. He was a sinner since Vincent tainted his body and tore away his innocence, he was a sinner ever since realizing the love he held for the bright and shining Oz.

_I am a sinner and I will always be one, I will care for Oz, my friend, my love, but we cannot be together as I wish us to be. Never._

* * *

><p>Waving, Vincent waited for the car to vanish between the cars and busses, until his face darkened and he let out a sigh of displeasure. He couldn't stand the girl, but his manners demanded that he'd at least see to it that the girl is brought home safely. The only reason he dated her was her brother, his brother's best friend. Gil had been depressed about his inability to find his precious childhood companion again and Vincent felt obliged to help his brother, to make him happy. He had done so, only did this friend end the meeting shortly after being alone with Gil.<p>

Gil had muttered something about a girlfriend or so. 

_How can he choose some girl over my sweet brother? Gil has to be the sweetest, kindest and most amazing person this city has to offer! _Even though the blonde-haired felt with his brother, he was also a little bit happy. He could not bear the thought of someone snatching away his most precious person, so he was glad that the Vessalius did not spend that much time with his brother after all.

He was about to head home, when he caught the scent of his brother. The pleasant fragrance pulled him through dark, stinking alleys, shunned away the voices of whores trying to lure him in, he would have ignored that child, too, if it were not for its persistence.

The boy was begging. Clad in nothing but stinky rags and covered with dirt all over, she still followed him to the house where his brother was waiting, to beg him for money, food, a blanket, anything he could spare.

When Vincent finally had enough and was about to kick the child in the gut, he remembered his brother's words. _A king who wishes to rule has to be loved by his small folk, without support he is bound to lose his crown; and his life. _

And those children would be Gilbert's small folk.

After all Gilbert was the heir to the Nightray House, because of his abilities and the blood that run through his veins, so he was the one who would own all the brothels, the drug dens, everything that belonged to the filth of 'higher humans', while Vincent was to stand beside Gil and guard him with his life.

_Also... Gilbert loves good, obedient children, just as he likes puppies. When the child proves to be loyal and obedient as a dog, I will present him to Gil it will make him happy._

Smiling down at the small boy, Vincent offered him his hand and said:

"Obey my brother and you will get a warm bed to sleep in, nice clothes and food. Betray him and I will have your head as decoration for my bedroom. Is that understood?"

The boy nodded and took Vincent's hand, almost crying.

_A dog indeed, let's hope he doesn't bite the hand that feeds._

* * *

><p>Being together with Alice wasn't something easy. Being together with her meant being exposed to her temper tantrums and groveling in the dirt from time to time, but Oz didn't mind. He loved the girl for her temper, he bad manners, her sweet smile and everything. Yes, there were a few things he disliked about the girl, but that was a part in every relationship, wasn't it?<p>

Right now he had to sleep on the shabby sofa their small flat had to offer and thought about a way to make Alice forgive him. He didn't know what her problem was. He had told her, she had 'allowed' it and now she was throwing a fit again, the blonde sighed frustrated and decided to get out. Why did he come here again? Heavily annoyed, he got up from his uncomfortable 'bedding' and dressed again. When he was about to leave, he heard Alice ask him where he thought he was going.

"Can't sleep on the crappy couch, so I'm going out. Sleep tight."

He knew that Alice would complain again, if he left now, but he didn't care, he wanted to go out and that's what he'd do.

He loved the girl so much, he even dared to oppose his father, therefore being thrown out of the house and stripped from the Vessalius's good name. Without money, a job or any other kind of support, the only thing the young man had left. He only had Alice and that seemed to be enough for him, for he loved the girl.

She was his sun, the one who made everything brighter, even though they often fought.

Maybe he should buy her something from some fast-food-restaurant. The girl loved everything with meat on it, so maybe a bucket of chicken wings would make her happy and a little less angry with him.

Turning around the corner, he found himself in some dark alleyway, filled with homeless and sick, children catching rats and roasting them over fires made in bins, whores everywhere, trying to make him buy them, but he didn't care. He'd only have to close his eyes and then they'd be gone. But that wasn't the case. Twisting through those narrow streets blindly proved to be the greatest failure, and soon he was lost.

Only when his eyes caught sight of Vincent, shaking the hand of some dirty boy and dragging him with him, made him feel relieved. Then the scene before his eyes started to become suspicious. Why would his sister's boyfriend take some boy from the streets with him?

"Vincent? Vincent, is that you?" He called out, running toward the Nightray.

"Oh, Oz, what a coincidence meeting you here. What can I do for you?"

_False courtesy, he can't stand me. _Oz had already known that Vincent didn't like him the least, when they first met at that party, so he didn't bother being friendly. He only wanted to be shown out of here and then be gone.

"I kinda got lost; can you show me how to get out?"

"As it is, I am occupied. So you just have to help yourself," the other smiled wickedly turning around again and taking that boy with him.

"You mean doing _something_ _to_ that child?" Oz asked daringly, his suspicion only growing larger. Almost immediately, the boy turned around, never letting go of Vincent's hand.

"Bugger off! He said he'd take me to a place where I can get me some food and nice clothes!"

Oz was shocked, the boy defended Vincent!

Sighing, Vincent smiled at the boy and then turned to Oz again.

"My brother likes you, I do not. Do not mistake me for a fool, Oz. I would never ruin my brother's reputation by raping innocent children, and as it is, I already have your sister for the _fucking,"_ he stressed the word "But don't you worry. I am taking this one to Gilbert, he cannot stand the sight of children begging and starving on the streets."

With that said, Vincent went on, never looking back and even though Oz followed, he soon lost them and growled frustrated.

_Oh, Ada. Why do you always pick the bad ones? He's clearly an asshole and I bet he cheats on you!_

* * *

><p>It took Oz another hour to find his way out of the labyrinth of turning, dark streets and when he finally reached the 'normal world' again, he shook his head and told himself to forget. He wanted to forget about what he'd seen there, he wanted to forget about Vincent, he wanted to forget about the man Ada loved, he wanted to have the world to be right again. He knew of such places through news, through series and his own eyes, but he never wanted those images and information to linger in his mind.<p>

_Just keep smiling and then this will all end._

When the sun came rising, caressing him in the most pleasant way, with Alice pressed up to his side, Oz smiled. The images had vanished with Alice's sweet love and her smile, when she saw the 'present' Oz had brought home. She had accepted him back in her arms, they had made love in the shower, on the bed and now Oz felt satisfied. He reached for his cell, never moving too much, so he would not wake up Alice and found a message. _Unknown Number, _he read and wondered of whom it could be.

It was from Gil.

_I hope I do not wake you with this message, but I had to send you one so you would have my number, in case there was some accident. I hope that you had a pleasant night. My brother told me he met you, and I was worried you would still roam the streets, when he told me. Answer this as soon as you can, please, I want to know you came home safely. I fear we cannot meet until next week, because of some businesses I have to attend to. I am still glad you came back to my life, have a wonderful week,_

_Gilbert._

Smiling, Oz remembered that Gil had always been that corny, maybe not so formal as he was now, but he was romantic, when they were young. He liked flowers, especially flowers such as perennial honesty, white lilies and evening primrose. Strangely, the boy had been drawn to the night; enjoying the moon's light more than the suns and choosing strolls at night over those at day. It seemed that now it had intensified. Meeting the man at such a place was proof enough for Oz, at least.

Humming a little tune, Oz answered the message and saved Gil's number on his phone.

_I wonder what kind of business he has to attend to. I didn't ask him about his job yesterday. Next time I will, though._

"Good morning," a sleepy Alice muttered, hugging Oz tighter and hiding her head from the sun.

"What time is it...?" She asked, yawning and scratching her head.

"Dunno, around six or seven?"

"Let's stay a little longer in bed..."

_Yes, Life is good!_

The morning for Gil proved to be a little more difficult, though. He had to disentangle himself from Vince, who had joined him in bed last night. Then he had to dress himself, which proved to be more difficult than one expected for a twenty four year old guy, but Gilbert still had his fight with those pesky articles of clothing. After that, there was the 'breakfast matter', where he had to force some food down his throat, with Vincent watching him like a hawk observed his prey. The last task was to leave the house for the Night estate, where loads of work was awaiting him. So he spent the morning with reports, papers and other important but still boring kinds of papers.

When midday started, Gil finally signed the last paper, saw the last future partners out and tried to relax a little. The crime rate was increasing again, something that bothered him greatly. He owned half the brothels the city had to offer and some of his 'employees' were out there, being butchered by some maniac, he would have to take care of that the next night. Also one of the drug dealers was misappropriating some of his money, that he would have to end, too. Then there was the problem of children starving on the streets, which he had to decrease, soon. But, how to manage? He fought against those problems that rose and faded like flow and ebb, for three years now, since he gained all of his powers and inherited the Nightray properties.

"You'll do just fine, Gil," Vincent said, when he entered his brother's office.

"How?"

Vincent only smiled, his left eye showing joy and confidence, while his right eye, the red one, showed nothing but the primal wrath his kind hid beneath the human bodies they wore like clothes.

"You are _Raven._ You were made to rule this filth, while I am the one to protect you."

"I know, thank you, Vince."

_I am the protector, the ruler of this filth and it is my duty to make my people lead lives as happy and satisfying as they can, without disturbing the fragile balance between light and dark._

Gilbert turned his head to the evening primroses on his table, smiling at their sight, but missing their beautiful scent they only emitted at night.

"Well, you are the one to protect me, right? You are also the one to execute my orders. I want you to find the wolves among the sheep. Bring them here this night, I need to punish them."

Smiling even wider, Vincent bowed and left.

_I hate punishing, I hate to torture, but I have to. It's my duty as Raven._

* * *

><p><p>

Vincent Nightray was currently walking through the streets, inquiring Gilbert's employees, while he used the boy; he had only picked up last night as a spy. The boy proved to be quite useful on that task. Actually, the last day could not have never been any better than this! First Vincent had the pleasure of seeing his brother happy and smiling fully for the first time in the last three years, after that he had to spend a few hours with Ada, which darkened his mood a little, but his spirits rose because of Gilbert, whom he found asleep and oh so deliciously splayed out before his eyes. So he ended the night, snuggled up to his beloved brother, never letting go of his lithe but muscled form and burying his nose in those black curls.

Still, as it was now, he had to prepare for the night. Gil's or more like _Raven's_, orders were absolute and he was the one to carry them out this time. He would not fail his brother as so many others did. He would never betray Gilbert Nightray, his most precious person. If only his brother would cherish and love him as much as he did that Vessalius scum, still that did not sully his love for the older one, it sparked his jealousy, his spite, but it did not make his emotions waver. Yearning for his brother's burning passions and pure love, he was, but he would never force it. Never, even if his life were on stake, he would do something to hurt his brother. Several times, he had had the chance to kill the boy, but he could not do it. His brother was hurt enough, as it was.

The day went by in a haze of betrayal and dirt, but Vincent still managed to clean the mess, those annoying humans had left. _Raven _would be pleased with him, which meant in turn that Gil would be very pleased with him and maybe even reward him.

Smiling Vincent returned to the estate only to find Gilbert gone, a note telling him that he was meeting up with Oz.

Growling out his anger, Vincent went to his chamber, cutting up stuffed animals, tearing them to shreds with his blunt fingers, never even bothering to go find the scissors. No, his fingernails had to do, until some of them broke and bled. Ugly, green and big, the monster inside his heart was, but he couldn't do anything. Gilbert loved that boy.

_Still... Oz has a girlfriend, already. My little spiders told me that he abandoned the family for her, which means she must be everything for him. Why not make him marry her? I will talk to Ada about this. She will convince that little creature to marry the girl and the matter will be finished. Gilbert will realize that it is no use fighting for Oz and return to me. _

_But what if I hurt him?_

_No, screw that! Oz will surely marry her in a few years, so I'm only making things go faster. Besides it will spare my lovely Gil from suffering for that long._

Pleased with himself, Vincent called Ada, arranging a meeting. He knew he could make the girl do his deeds, she was eager to please him, having fallen head over heels in love with him, a love he did not return the least. He hated her almost as much, as he despised her brother. For ages the Nightray House had been the complete of opposite of the Vessalius House, they could not go together. And even if he and Gil had only been adopted, they had become Nightrays, through and through. Gilbert by duty and Vincent by mind. Gilbert felt obliged to his duties, while Vincent had always been cunning. They both enjoyed the dark; they both committed sins and their hands were covered in blood.

_He could never be happy with the boy, at least not as happy as he will be with me. I can accept him as the person he is. When Oz dies, Gil will continue on living and grieving the boy's death, while I will have to watch my sweet brother suffer from the pain. If he accepts me, he will never have to bury me. We will spend the eternity together, never aging, and never dying._

_I have to protect Gil from himself, from his heart that has fallen in love with that untouched human. _

Vincent could still recall Oz' eyes from the night they met in that alley. He could see the despair, the helplessness. Oz could not grasp the reality that existed beside the world he lived in, which was the world Gilbert watched over. Crime was their daily bread, their everyday life.

_I wonder... would the boy break, once being exposed to what Gil has been exposed to? Would he live through the horrors that Gil's eyes have to endure night and night again? I wonder..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Sigh* Thank you so much for reading this. This chapter really was a bitch and even longer than most things I write. I think I've smoked through three packages of cigarettes, tore a dozen bags of chips, chocolates and jelly bears God knows what. But let's go on:**

**First I'd like to make this one clear: The story is not only M-rated for sex, it is M-rated because of violence and crime being one of the main motifs of this story.**

**Also I'd like to say, that I hope you won't feel offended by Vincent's and Gil's physical relationship. It is a major part of the story, especially because of Vincent and what I am about to do with him, I wanted to replace it in case you would not like it but then I thought, well, I shouldn't write to please others. I write to please myself, it makes me happy to hear that others like what I create, still I need to do things in my own way, else they won't come out right. If you do not like their relationship, I advise you to abandon the story, for I will not drop it.**

**This being said, I would also like to thank those who have read this story so far. Maybe you even enjoyed it a little. The next chapter will be up in two weeks, as always from now on. **

**Thank you for your attention, **

**Moyashi Core**


End file.
